villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smith Sisters
The Smith Sisters are the titular antagonists of the infamous chain mail/urban legend Smith Sisters Murdered Anonymously. The event supposedly happened in Plainfeld, Wisconsin. The Urban Legend It was in the year 1993, on November 17, that two sisters were found brutally murdered in their home. Lisa Smith, 19, was found skinned alive in her sister's closet; her body was also suspended in the air, and Sarah Smith, 15, was found strangled and stabbed to death in her own bed. The police came and did an extensive search to find the murderer, but they never found him, nor did they discover what his motivation was for these heinous slayings. What they do know came from Lisa's computer. On the day of the murder, Lisa was on a social networking site, and she started talking to a man online that she did not know. The man claimed to know her, however. The man then said that he would be coming to her house soon. Out of fear, Lisa made sure all the doors and windows were shut so that this maniac couldn't come into the house. She later went to sleep with her sister Sarah, and she then heard a knock on the window. She walks over to it. She saw nothing unusual outside. She then goes back to bed to her sister, and she noticed some kind of sickening smell that was emitting from Sarah's bed, and that it was mysteriously wet and had a weird smell. She turns the lights on, and to her horror, she realizes that her younger sister had been brutally murdered in the bed. She then heard a noise again, and went to hide in her sister's closet. The man walks by, and the noise stops. Without any warning, the door flies open, and the killer grabs Lisa and pulls her out of the closet. The next day, the parents found their children dead. They find what remained of Lisa's corpse in the closet, and it was suspended in air. Two years later, the parents became expecting again, and they gave birth to a baby boy. The girls' rooms were then converted to a guest bedroom, and a bedroom for the baby. One night, when the boy was older, he was on his computer. Suddenly, he got an instant message, and it was from his older sister, Lisa. At first, the boy thought that the message was a joke, because his parents always told him that he was an only child, and that they never mentioned having any other children prior to his birth. Lisa then told him to look into the closet because the day she was murdered in there was printed on the door, and to look up Smith Girls Murdered Anonymously on the Internet. He then checked the closet, like his sister had advised him to do, and he sees the markings. He then searched for the murder case online, and many results for the case came up. The next morning, the boy came downstairs to find the house eerily quiet. He assumed that his parents were sleeping, so he goes back upstairs to their room. To his horror, he finds his parents in their closet skinned alive. He then saw a message carved there, and it said: : It's unknown what became of the young boy after he saw his parents' skinned corpses. Alternate Endings In most versions of the urban legend, the brother to the deceased girls ends up being skinned alive, and his parents find his corpse in the closet. The boy was also named John Smith in most versions of the chain mail/urban legend.The only evidence that the police had for the murder case was the e-mails that the deceased girls sent him. Videos Urban Legends - The Smith Sisters murdered anonymously Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Titular Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini